


Indulgent Love

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Indulgent [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, reverse au, weight appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Connie has struggled with her weight, with her appearance her whole life. Her relationship with food and her body hasn't been easy for her, even after she became a cop. It isn't until she meets and falls in love with Hana, that she begins to learn to love herself.





	Indulgent Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromthebeginningthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen/gifts).

> Written as a birthday gift for the lovely [thehankconsucc](https://twitter.com/thehankconsucc) who has been a wonderful and supportive friend. Happy birthday! 
> 
> As with all my fics these days, Part 1 is M/M, Part 2 is F/F. Also, I couldn't help figuring out a way to sneak Sumo into reverse au because HankCon without Sumo is just wrong. He's a part of the Anderson (or Stern/Arkait/whatever last name you give Connor) family.

Even without opening her eyes, Connie knew it was early. Too early for her liking. Especially on her day off. But somehow all of that wasn't deterring Hana. No, the other woman, well android, was too busy slowly touching Connie. The synthetic skin of her hands was smooth against Connie's skin. Warm and soft. Hana's hand, larger than Connie's, gently kneaded at Connie's soft belly.

Only a few short months ago, Connie's body was different. Connie took care of herself, ate healthy meals, exercised regularly. But she'd struggled with her weight, with her body and her appearance ever since she was a child. Her mother, she meant well, but she made comments all the time about Connie’s body, reminding her to stand up straight and suck in her gut. Reminded her to pull down her shirt when it bunched up whenever she sat own or moved in a way that made it ride up. She was taught to be ashamed of her appearance. Had spent several years trying to condition herself and her body into what she thought she was meant to look like, what would make her happy. But still… Connie wasn't happy. She wanted to love herself, all of herself, no matter how she looked.

But that had all changed thanks to Hana. After Hana had stepped into her life, Connie began living again. No longer did she feel guilty for eating a donut or cupcake on occasion. She even grew to enjoy more indulgent things, like pancakes and waffles for breakfast. Hana would spoil her with chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream. And Connie would eat them happily, because they were a treat, made for her, made with love, by the woman she loved. Plus, she had learned that a couple of waffles and the occasional donut weren't the ends of the world. Her weight wouldn't drastically fluctuate overnight. She could enjoy food. Truly, unapologetically love food.

Hana was a wonderful cook, once given the chance. She made Connie homemade meals ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent they had something from local restaurants while working cases or while out on dates. Hana didn't need to eat, but she liked watching Connie eat. Like knowing that Connie was well fed, taken care of, and loved. Food had become important to Hana. She enjoyed cooking it. While she didn't eat, she could at least sample what she made to make sure it was made correctly. (There'd been one incident where she'd put too much salt and hadn't checked before serving it and Connie had looked absolutely horrified when the eggs hit her tongue. Hana made sure to never make that mistake again.)

She especially enjoyed cooking for Connie and watching her eat. The weight Connie slowly gained as the months passed giving her a bit of chub to her once, muscular but thin body. Hana appreciated Connie's body. Wanted Connie to appreciate it, too. Some days Connie had a hard time. Felt like the changes, the extra weight was a weakness, a sign that she'd somehow given up or failed. But Hana was there to remind her, that the extra weight was a good thing, that the changes were just another part of Connie and that no matter what, Hana loved her.

Hana shelped. Her strong, thick hands pressed against Connie's stomach and Connie moaned. Hana leaned down and trailed kisses up Connie's stomach, her hair tickling Connie in the process.

"Hana..."

"Good morning, honey."

Hana shifted to lean over Connie and kissed her. Connie smiled into the kiss. Hana's hands continued roaming over Connie's body, rucking her shirt up as her fingers skimmed over Connie's ribs. Connie giggled into the kiss, trying to squirm away from the tickling fingers. She was happy. She was loved. Hana loved her. All of her.

"I was thinking of making pancakes for breakfast. With bacon," Hana said.

"Bacon pancakes?" Connie asked with an amused chuckle.

Hana shook her head but smiled fondly. "If that's what you really want, then yes."

Connie shook her head. "Nah. Bacon pancakes don't actually sound good. I'd be happy with a bowl of cereal though."

"You need more than cereal. Besides, today is a special day so you deserve a special breakfast."

Hana leaned down and kissed Connie again. Connie appreciated Hana's kisses and that Hana wanted to spoil her with special breakfasts, but for the life of her, she could not recall why that day, in particular, required a special breakfast.

"What'd you mean today is a special day?" Connie finally asked because she knew she wasn't going to come up with the answer herself.

"It has been six months since we first met. I know that maybe that isn't something that significant, but to me it is."

"Oh, Hana."

Connie reached up and cupped Hana's cheek, ran her thumb along the cheekbone by those sky blue eyes that looked at Connie like she was the most important thing in the world. Which Connie supposed, in many ways, she was.

"I wouldn't be here… without you," Hana said, softly.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit. You were already having doubts before you met me. I just shelped nudge you along."

Hana shook her head. "When that deviant pushed you off that roof, I didn't even have to think about it. Saving you was the only option. You've treated me like a person from day one."

Connie brushed away the tears that were falling from Hana's eyes. "Oh, my love."

Connie sat up and pulled Hana to her, holding the other woman close. Before Hana, Connie hadn't had a lot of experience with androids, besides the few that worked at the police station and any that worked as cashiers at the businesses she frequented (like the gym she went.) While there had been some tensions between humans and androids, Connie had never personally had any issue with them. When Hana had been assigned as her partner, she'd been intrigued and curious. She knew the types of cases they were assigned, the deviant cases, the androids that had lashed out and hurt people. But Hana hadn't been like that. Hana was good at her job. But beyond that, she was a good person. Connie had seen her stop to pet a dog, a Saint Bernard who had been wet and muddy, outside their first crime scene. (That same dog, who had belonged to their victim, was currently curled up asleep in the living room. Hana called him Sumo.)

When Hana had saved her life, despite the other woman blaming herself for the deviant getting away, Connie had seen something else in the look Hana gave her. Fear. Connie later realized Hana had been afraid Connie would be upset with her for letting the deviant go. But Connie had been so grateful to Hana for saving her life.

"Android or human, you are a person. Your own person. I knew that when you introduced yourself as HK800 but said I could call you Hana. Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Connie was crying now, too, but that didn't seem to deter either woman as they both leaned in and kissed the other. Hana chuckled against Connie's lips and Connie giggled in response. Both women held onto each other through their laughter and tears and heartfelt kisses. And then Connie's stomach growled. Loudly.

Hana chuckled. "Okay, I'm making breakfast. Pancakes and bacon sound good?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect."

Hana smiled, kissed Connie once more, and then climbed out of bed. Connie smiled as she laid back, giggling to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. A few moments later, Sumo came trotting into the room and jumped up onto the bed, taking up Hana's side of the bed. Connie rolled onto her side and began to pet Sumo, giving him belly rubs as Sumo panted happily.

"You're the best dog, Sumo. Yes, you are. Sumo's the best dog," Connie said. "Such a good boy, Sumo."

Sumo rolled onto his back so Connie could more easily give him tummy rubs and attempted to give Connie a big slobbery kiss. Eventually, Connie dozed off again, curled up with Sumo. She woke up later, to Hana sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Breakfast is ready," Hana said, brush the hair away from Connie's forehead.

"Mmm… breakfast," Connie yawned.

"Want me to serve you breakfast in bed?"

"Please?"

Hana smiled and leaned down to kiss Connie's forehead. "Of course, babe."

As Hana went back to the kitchen, Connie sat up and stretched her limbs before shooing Sumo off the bed. When Hana returned, she was carrying a tray with a plate of pancakes and bacon, a cup of coffee, a small vase with a single rose.

"Aww, Hana," Connie said, as Hana set the tray down on Connie's lap.

"I love you," Hana replied, kissing Connie's forehead.

"I love you, too."

Hana walked around the bed, stopping to pet Sumo who was sulking on the floor by the end of the bed, before coming around to sit next to Connie on her side of the bed again. Hana had perfectly set the plate. The small stack of three pancakes was decorated with a smiley face, with pieces of strawberries for the eyes, blueberries for the nose and smile. There were six slices of bacon and a small cup of syrup. The coffee had Connie's favorite creamer (rich caramel) and a dash of cinnamon. Connie sipped at the coffee and hummed happily. She then began to eat the fruit off of the stack of pancakes before pouring syrup over the pancakes and cutting herself a giant bite.

"Mmmm… so good," she said with her mouth full.

"Good," Hana chuckled.

Connie continued to eat her breakfast, making all sorts of appreciative noises. Once her plate was empty (she used the last bite of pancakes to scoop up any remaining syrup she could), she set the tray aside and turned to Hana with a grin.

"You have syrup on your face, love," Hana said, reaching out to wipe the syrup from the corner of Connie's mouth.

She popped her thumb in her mouth, licking the syrup off.

"Thank you, again," Connie said. "And happy six months since we met anniversary."

"You're welcome. And happy anniversary."

Hana cupped Connie's cheek and kissed her. Connie smiled into the kiss as Hana's LED spun, registering all the various tastes on Connie's lips and tongue. It was Hana's favorite part of cooking for Connie, the evidence that the woman she loved was well fed and taken care of. They shifted to sit together on the bed and Hana pat the bed to let Sumo know he was welcome to join them again. One of Hana's hands went to Connie's stomach, rubbing soothing circles as Connie hummed appreciatively and was content to stay curled in Hana's arms. She knew Hana loved her, loved to take care of her, and everything Hana did, helped Connie to love herself just a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
